World Wide Web Consortium
The World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) is the main international standards organization for the World Wide Web (abbreviated WWW or W3). It is arranged as a consortium where member organizations maintain full-time staff for the purpose of working together in the development of standards for the W3. As of February 2008, the W3C had 434 members. W3C also engages in education and outreach, develops software and serves as an open forum for discussion about the Web. It was founded and is headed by Sir Tim Berners-Lee. History The World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) was founded by Tim Berners-Lee after he left the European Organization for Nuclear Research (CERN) in October, 1994. It was founded at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology Laboratory for Computer Science (MIT/LCS) with support from the DARPA -- which had pioneered the Internet -- and the European Commission. W3C was created to ensure compatibility and agreement among industry members in the adoption of new standards. Prior to its creation, incompatible versions of HTML were offered by different vendors, increasing the potential for inconsistency between web pages. The consortium was created to get all those vendors to agree on a set of core principles and components which would be supported by everyone. It was originally intended that CERN host the European branch of W3C; however, CERN wished to focus on particle physics, not information technology. In April 1995 the Institut national de recherche en informatique et en automatique (INRIA) became the European host of W3C, with Keio University becoming the Japanese branch in September 1996. Starting in 1997, W3C created regional offices around the world; as of October 2007 it has sixteen World Offices covering Australia, the Benelux countries (the Netherlands, Luxemburg, and Belgium), China, Finland, Germany and Austria, Greece, Hungary, India, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Japan, South Korea, Korea, Morocco, South Africa, Spain, Sweden, and the United Kingdom. In January 2003, the European host was transferred from INRIA to the European Research Consortium for Informatics and Mathematics (ERCIM), an organization that represents European national computer science laboratories. Recommendations and certifications In accord with the W3C Process Document, a Recommendation progresses through five maturity levels: # Working Draft (WD) # Last Call Working Draft # Candidate Recommendation (CR) # Proposed Recommendation (PR) # W3C Recommendation (REC) A Recommendation may be updated by separately published Errata until enough substantial edits accumulate, at which time a new edition of the Recommendation may be produced (e.g., XML is now in its fourth edition). W3C also publishes various kinds of informative Notes which are not intended to be treated as standards. W3C leaves it up to manufacturers to follow the Recommendations. Many of its standards define levels of conformance, which the developers must follow if they wish to label their product W3C-compliant. Like any standards of other organizations, W3C recommendations are sometimes implemented partially. The Recommendations are under a royalty-free patent license, allowing anyone to implement them. Unlike the ISOC and other international standards bodies, the W3C does not have a certification program. A certification program is a process which has benefits and drawbacks; the W3C has decided, for now, that it is not suitable to start such a program owing to the risk of creating more drawbacks for the community than benefits. Administration The Consortium is jointly administered by the MIT Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence Laboratory (CSAIL) in the USA, the European Research Consortium for Informatics and Mathematics (ERCIM) (in Sophia Antipolis, France), and Keio University (in Japan). The W3C also has World Offices in sixteen regions around the world. The W3C Offices work with their regional Web communities to promote W3C technologies in local languages, broaden W3C's geographical base, and encourage international participation in W3C Activities. Membership The domain w3.org attracted at least 11 million visitors annually by 2008 according to a Compete.com study.W3C attracts 11m visitors online yearly The Consortium is governed by its membership, which comprises about 400 organizations. The list of members is available to the public.W3C Members Members include only businesses, nonprofit organizations, universities, and governmental entities. There is no provision for individual membership. Membership requirements are transparent except for one requirement. An application for membership must be reviewed and approved by W3C. Many guidelines and requirements are stated in detail, but there is no final guideline about the process or standards by which membership might be finally approved or denied. The cost of membership is given on a sliding scale, depending on the character of the organization applying and the country in which it is located.W3C Membership Fee Calculator Countries are categorized by the World Bank's most recent grouping by GNI ("Gross National Income") per capita.World Bank Country Classification Fees Schedule for 2007 European, Middle Eastern, and African organizations pay dues denominated in Euros, as follows: *The fee charged to For-profit companies with annual gross revenues exceeding €51 million was €65,000, regardless of location. *The fee charged to for-profit companies with annual gross revenues under €51 million but greater than the "Other organization" cap (see below) was €6,500, regardless of location. *Smaller and non-profit organizations located in lower GNI countries enjoy two price advantages: ** In High Income Countries (HIC) such as France and Israel , non-profit organizations and for-profit organizations with AGR under €51 million are charged €6,500. ** In Upper Middle Income Countries (UMC) such as Poland and South Africa, nonprofit organizations and for-profit companies with AGR under €30.6 million pay €3,900. ** In Lower Middle Income Countries (LMC) such as Ukraine and Jordan, nonprofit organizations and for-profit companies with AGR under €15.3 million pay €1,950. ** In Lower Income Countries (LIC) Pakistan and Kenya, nonprofit organizations and for-profit companies with AGR under €7.65 million pay €975. Similar scales apply to dues denominated in yen for some Asian countries, and US dollars for all others. Criticism Domination by large organizations The W3C has been criticized as being dominated by larger organizations and thus writing standards that represent their interests. For example, a member of the Web Content Accessibility Guidelines Working Group (WCAG WG)WCAG website complained that: The process is stacked in favour of multinationals with expense accounts who can afford to talk on the phone for two hours a week and jet to world capitals for meetings.Joe Clark writing in ''A List Apart' A similar criticism, responding to large software company complaints about the slow pace of W3C's formulation of XML/web services standards, appeared in Cnet's news.com in 2002: "I'm not convinced that developers are too bothered," said Edd Dumbill, editor of XML.com, who has worked as a software developer on Web services. "I think developers are being poorly served by the fact that the big companies have dominated the work of the W3C over the last year. The W3C does more or less what its members tell it to. So I don't have a huge amount of sympathy for the complaints of large companies."Critics clamor for Web services standards - CNET News.com Lack of Formality Another problem related to W3C specifications is their lack of semantic formality. Despite the fact that those recommendations contain a detailed concrete syntax for the languages they specify (eg XML or XPath), they lack a formal interpretation of the syntactic constructs, which is only given by explanations written in English. This explanations are sometimes ambiguous and difficult to read. These problems would be detected and avoided if it developed (denotational) semantics. Moreover, formal semantics give deeper insight to the meaning of a language, allowing people to prove properties and even aiding the development of future versions of the language. This approach was suggested by P. Wadler (for a draft of path specifications on XSL, that eventually evolved to XPath). Unfortunately, this approach was not adopted by the W3C working groups, that still maintain the English language style. Standards W3C/IETF Standards (over Internet protocol suite): See also *Device Independence *Mobile Web *Request for Comments *Semantic Web *W3C Markup Validation Service *WAI *Web page *Web server *Web services *Web template *XMLHttpRequest References External links * W3C homepage (with links to local Offices, and many others) * About the World Wide Web Consortium * W3C Technical Reports and Publications * W3C HTML homepage * W3C Process Document * World Wide Web (German) * W3C Quality Assurance Specifications Guidelines * W3C Sites * W3C Markup Validation Service * A tutorial on the W3C and the current standards, from W3Schools.com Category:1994 establishments Category:Consortia Category:Standards organizations Category:World Wide Web Category:Web services Category:Web development Category:International nongovernmental organizations Category:World Wide Web Consortium ar:رابطة الشبكة العالمية ast:World Wide Web Consortium bs:World Wide Web Consortium br:World Wide Web Consortium ca:World Wide Web Consortium cs:World Wide Web Consortium da:World Wide Web Consortium de:World Wide Web Consortium es:World Wide Web Consortium eo:W3C eu:World Wide Web Consortium fa:کنسرسیوم وب جهان‌شمول fr:World Wide Web Consortium ga:World Wide Web Consortium gl:World Wide Web Consortium ko:W3C hi:विश्व व्यापी वेब संघ hr:W3C id:World Wide Web Consortium ia:World Wide Web Consortium is:World Wide Web Consortium it:World Wide Web Consortium he:World Wide Web Consortium lv:Globālā Tīmekļa Konsorcijs lt:W3C hu:World Wide Web Consortium ms:Konsortium Jaringan Sejagat nl:World Wide Web Consortium ja:World Wide Web Consortium no:World Wide Web Consortium nn:World Wide Web Consortium pl:World Wide Web Consortium pt:W3C ro:World Wide Web Consortium ru:Консорциум Всемирной паутины simple:World Wide Web Consortium sk:World Wide Web Consortium sl:World Wide Web Consortium sr:W3C fi:World Wide Web Consortium sv:World Wide Web Consortium th:World Wide Web Consortium vi:W3C tr:Dünya Çapında Ağ Birliği uk:W3C zh:万维网联盟